dinokingfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth
Seth is a dinosaur scientist, obsessed with modifying dinosaurs for greater good. He was formerly a member of the Alpha Gang, then became a member of the Spectral Space Pirates after they saved him. He later betrayed them and sacrificed himself to destroy the Dark Pterosaur. History Seth was Dr. Ancient and Cretacia Ancient's gifted assistant, involved in the project to save the dinosaurs from extinction. There, they succeeded in turning real dinosaurs into cards. When Ancient let the team know they were returning to the future for his son's birth, Seth was involved in the plan because he wanted to engineer all of the dinosaurs and create a new species, and then use the Backlander to bring them back to when they became extinct so they would see what things would be like if dinosaurs still ruled the Earth. He stopped Dr. Z from destroying it with his wrench knowing they would know he was responsible that way and deleted the control data, trapping them in the Cretaceous Period. Seth would often get scolded by Dr. Ancient for manipulating dinosaur DNA behind his back because there should never be human intervention in the history of evolution. Seth came up with a plan and manipulated Dr. Z into helping him carry it out: once the repairs were finished, they were taking the time machine for its final warp test and they forced the Ancients off into vortex, when Jonathan stopped them and slammed Dr. Z into the console, disassembling the Element Stones and making them crash in a different time period on an island created by the camouflage system named Zeta Point. While Dr. Z and the A-Team would hunt down dinosaurs, Seth was repairing the broken time machine, though he would often help such as sending a ship for them in New York and going with Dr. Z to Tokyo to capture Therizinosaurus. Later, when he was chasing an Iguanodon in Australia, he stumbled onto an attribute-less Velociraptor card. He brought it back and altered it to give the Velociraptors the ability to use multiple Move Cards, turning the card into a Multiple Move Card. He then went after an old iron mill where the A-Team were trying to refine Alpha Metal. He took Ursula's Alpha Scanner and commanded Terry to use the Velociraptor Multiple Move Card. He then told Ursula, Zander and Ed to let Max throw the Alpha Metal into the furnace in exchange for his Triceratops card. He then launched a capsule of Dinomond Amber to refine the Alpha Metal to 100% pure form. Soon after, he had Rod and Laura steal Ursula and Ed's Alpha Scanners and gave them the Velociraptor Multiple Move Card, sending them out on missions to capture dinosaurs for his own purposes. When Helga found out, Seth followed Rod and Laura to China Town and told them to capture Mapusaurus while he explained the situation to Helga. They argued on a port and when Helga revealed she knew he was disobeying orders, he shorted her out when she left for Rod and Laura and left her on a boat heading to Hollywood, leaving Zeta Point a mess without her. He lied to Rod and Laura saying she had business in China Town, though she later returned malfunctioned without any memory of what happened. He later sent Rod and Laura to Moscow Russia to capture an Ampelosaurus, when he discovered Jonathan was there posing as a guard on the Trancyberian Railway and took Tank to head there and caused the driver to pass out, then battled Jonathan and stole Dr. Ancient's data from his memory banks. He abandoned him on the tracks and used Dino Swing to defeat Ampelosaurus and take it away in Siberia. Quickly after, Seth created a teleporter that was tested on Dr. Drake's house with him, Reese and Zoe inside. He saw it teleported backwards and forwards and decided to move on to bigger and better targets. He created the Fire Scorcher Move Card and forced Terry to test it out, but it drained all his energy so he forced Saurophaganax into premature evolution so he could master it. He then sent Alpha Droids out to retrieve a complete Tyrannosaurus fossil when Zander asked him to come see Dr. Z. Dr. Z yelled at Seth claiming Rod and Laura had gone, but Seth insisted they were just playing somewhere on the island and informed him the propulsion device on level 2 had passed its preliminary test. Jonathan then arrived and Seth shocked Helga when the D-Team and Alpha Gang arrived and he revealed his true intentions. Dr. Z, in anger summoned Spiny and Tank, but he summoned Saurophaganax and defeated them by demonstrating Fire Scorcher, then defeated Chomp, Ace and Paris and recalled Saurophaganax. He then launched the Backlander. Seth experimented on the Tyrannosaurus fossil as Dr. Z attacked him twice and he bested them with Saurophaganax, reviving the Tyrannosaurus and creating the Black Tyrannosaurus. He then burnt Helga and unleashed Black T-Rex on Sanjō city, threatening Zoe and forcing them to hand over all of the Element Stones in their possession so he could use them to work the time machine and bring his evolved dinosaurs to the day of extinction. He caught them, but to his surprise, they escaped and stole their Dino Holders and Alpha Scanners back. He summoned Saurophaganax and defeated Terry, but he was defeated and captured when Chomp and Ace used Thunder Storm Bazooka. He then revealed he had copied their Dino Holder and the Stone inside, summoning Black T-Rex while he used the copies to run the time machine. He captured Max when the Stones made the time machine malfunction and it started to collapse in on itself, when Chomp bit him. It then tore a wormhole that they were sucked in, but the others held Max in. Chomp then let go of his hand, causing him to be sucked into the vortex. However, the Spectral Space Pirates found and rescued him when he reached the other end. After learning that he had a knowledge of dinosaurs and dinosaur cards, they put him to work turning other dinosaurs into cards for them to use and creating the Spectral Holders so they could use them. He would help force Dr. Ancient and Cretacia to build a Cosmos Stone Detector so they could find the Cosmos Stones, and would gain a Cryolophosaurus. He guided Sheer to Isisaurus so she could control him. Later on, he was able to enhance the power of the Spectral Armour. Not every dinosaur was able to handle the new power, but he genetically altered a Tyrannosaurus, Stegosaurus and Triceratops into Gigas, Armatus and Maximus so they could use it. It was later used for Brontikens. When the D-Team and Alpha Gang obtained two Cosmos Stones, he disguised a Gel Jark as a Chibi dinosaur and tricked them into thinking he was good again, stealing their two Stones in the Jurassic Period and making his way back to the ship with Sheer's help. He repaired the Cosmos Stone Detector and found the Cosmos Stone in the Stone Age. Afterwards, he came down after the bad trade and revealed to them that the stone in their possession was a mere fake. He then betrayed the Space Pirates and had the Gel Jarks board the Backlander and take them prisoner, stealing all six Cosmos Stones. Gavro, Foolscap and Sheer tried to stop him, but he used Cryolophosaurus to freeze the altered dinos he created. He then retrieved the Black Cosmos Stone, but Spectre hit them before Max arrived and battled Cryolophosaurus, but lost. They then surrounded him when Spectre collided with their ship again and he dropped the Stones. Max then defeated Cryolophosaurus with Final Thunder, but Seth snatched its card and made off with the Black Cosmos Stone. He then left a Gel Jark on the ship and left on an escape pod. He traced a signal from the D-Lab back to the present and captured Reese, Dr. Owen and Patrick to use as a bait to make them hand over the six Stones. When they arrived and refused, he activated the Gel Jark who electrocuted Jonathan, stole the Stones and crashed the ship. He then used Snow Crystal and defeated their dinos, fleeing into the D-Lab with Dr. Z and Helga behind him. The Space Pirates then showed up and Armatus' Spectral Stinger destroyed the D-Lab with them inside it and Spectre merged the six Cosmos Stones into the Dark Pterosaur. The Gel Jark got Seth out and he reformed, creating copies of their Stones to place in their Dino Bracers and Alpha Scanners while the real ones were used in the time machine. They successfully defeated Spectre's dinos and boarded the Space Pirates' ship, Seth convincing Dr. Z to do so for the dinosaurs he created on the ship. Seth then stole the Backlander and drove it into the heart of the Dark Pterosaur with the Pterosaur's aid creating a blast that dematerialized the Cosmos Stones. Seth was severely injured by the blast, but was very much alive. The Alpha Gang placed him in medical treatment and brought him back to the future. While Seth's recovery is slow going, he will be okay. Dinosaurs *Tyrannosaurus (Terry) (briefly twice) *Velociraptor (3) (given to Rod) *Saichania (Tank) (briefly once) *Saurophaganax (lost) *Black Tyrannosaurus (destroyed) *Cryolophosaurus Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates